finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Leonora
Leonora is a character from Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. She is a talented Epopt trainee, and is determined to join the Epopts of Troia. A humble and quiet young lady, Leonora knows White Magic from her training to become an Epopt and learns Black Magic from Palom through consistent training at the Tower of Trials. Story ''Final Fantasy IV Like Biggs and Wedge, Leonora was not named in the original ''Final Fantasy IV. She appears in the ending as a little girl in Mysidia, listening to Palom brag to her about his adventures before Porom arrives and takes him to see the Elder. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years .]] When one of Troia's eight Epopts falls ill, they seek a replacement. Palom is sent from Mysidia to train Leonora, who the Epopts chose as the new guardian. They both train at the Tower of Trials, where Leonora learns some Black Magic under Palom's guidance. Palom constantly teases her, which she tolerates until he starts making rude remarks about the Epopts. She says Troia has been very kind to her and will not let him say such things, before he eventually apologizes. They finish her training and return to Troia, where they learn the Red Wings have begun to steal the Crystals again. Palom worries and suggests he and Leonora take Troia's Earth Crystal somewhere safe before the Red Wings arrive. Leonora leads Palom with the Earth Crystal to an underground waterway in Troia's castle. As they make it out of the waterway, they continue to the chocobo's forest north of Troia, and mount a Black Chocobo. It flies to the Lodestone Cavern, where the strong magnetic field protects them from the Red Wings, who are made to discard their metal weapons. Leonora and Palom take the Earth Crystal to the chamber where the spirit of the Dark Elf resides. It attacks them and assumes its dragon form, which resists their magic. The Eidolon Shiva destroys the Dark Elf, and the Mysterious Girl enters. She threatens Palom and Leonora's lives if they do not give her the Earth Crystal. Palom teleports Leonora away from the chamber and casts Break on himself and the Earth Crystal, effectively preventing the Mysterious Girl from taking it. However, Leonora refuses to leave Palom and goes back to save his life before the Mysterious Girl decides to smash him into pieces. Palom recovers from the Break spell, and Leonora reveals she is the same girl he was boasting at during the ending of Final Fantasy IV. Palom tells the Mysterious Girl that even though Leonora is not the best Epopt, she is perfect as his partner. They band together to fight her, but are ultimately defeated before losing possession of the Earth Crystal. When the True Moon moves closer into the Earth, Rydia, Luca, Golbez, and Edge go to the Lodestone Cavern and find it has been frozen by Shiva. They reach Palom and Leonora, who have been frozen in ice as well. When the party stops Shiva, they recover on the Falcon. Within the True Moon Leonora speaks briefly with Porom who reveals Palom's faith in her as a student, which surprises Leonora but makes her glad. Immediately afterward Luca confronts her over her relationship with Palom, and while she is embarrassed by the question, Leonora admits she does like him. Palom, eavesdropping on them, remarks that women can be dangerous things. After the Creator is defeated, Leonora gives up her position as the new Epopt and decides she wants to spend more time with Palom in order to become a Sage. Abilities Leonora starts with White Magic and learns limited Black Magic during her journey. Leonora's setup vaguely resembles a Sage, as she can learn nearly every Black and White Magic spell. However, she learns them at a slower rate than the other mages in the game, and her stats are also comparatively lower. During her training at the Tower of Trials, Leonora learns "Fire?", which is weaker than the standard Fire spell. She eventually also learns both "Blizzard?" and "Thunder?". Leonora finally learns the proper versions of them all after fighting the Tower's guardians. Although she knows both types of magic, there are some Black Magic spells Leonora cannot learn. These are Quake, Bio, Toad, Pig, Warp, Break, Death, Tornado, and Meteor. In the Depths, it is possible to teach Dualcast to Palom, Porom, or Leonora. However, only one one of the three can learn it. Because she knows both types of magic, Leonora has the most variety with Dualcast. |width="33%" valign="top"| |width="33%" valign="top"| |} Leonora can perform the following Band abilities: *'A Little Black Magic': Leonora (Black Magic) + Palom (Black Magic) *'Particle Bomb': Leonora + Palom (Event) *'Sprite Bred': Leonora (White Magic) + Porom (White Magic) *'Frost Wave': Leonora (Black Magic) + Izayoi (Ninjutsu) *'Tri-disaster': Leonora (Black Magic) + Palom (Black Magic) + Rydia (Black Magic) *'Pure White Magic': Leonora (White Magic) + Porom (White Magic) + Rosa (White Magic) *'Ice Crush': Leonora + Luca + Palom (Event) *'Petal Whirlwind': Leonora (Black Magic) + Porom (White Magic) + Ursula (Kick) + Luca (Analyze) *'Call Me Queen': Leonora (Attack, Whip) + Harley (Attack, Whip) + Rydia (Attack, Whip) + Izayoi (Attack, Whip) *'Palom in the Sky': Leonora (Black Magic) + Palom (Bluff) + Porom (White Magic) + Luca (Big Throw) *'Infinity': Leonora (White Magic) + Porom (White Magic) + Rosa (White Magic) + Rydia (Black Magic) + Palom (Black Magic) Etymology Leonora is an Italian short form of the name Eleonora, which means "shining light". Gallery Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Player Characters Category:Sages